Before the romance
by Epicstories
Summary: Elizabeth being 14 and Will 15, she how they felt before they were a couple. Elizabeth sneaks away to visit Will unexpectedly, leaving him in shock with a romance growing inside them both.


Before the romance I sat at my vanity and began to stoke my hair. I had nothing better todo so I counted to one hundred on each side of my head stroking the brush up and down. I looked into the mirror and looked at my reflection and frowned. "Ah Elizabeth" I sighed talking to myself. I opened the draw next to my bed and pulled out the necklace from when I first met him. It's golden cover glistening as I placed it around my neck just barley hitting my breasts. I fingered the texture and thought about Will. I had the dream again of when I first met him, we were around 8 then now I was 14 and he was 15. I rarely saw the young man for we both went our separate ways. Being the governors daughter it was unladylike to play and run with the boys that lived near by. Will had gotten his job early around the age of 12. I practically only saw him when he delivered something to my door for my father. He was a nice young man unlike all the other boys I knew. I picked up my fan and moved it over my face. "Why , where could your dashing husband be?" I played giggling. I watched myself in the mirror. I stood up straight "miss. Elizabeth Turner" I said with a straight face then breaking into laughter. If only that were thy name. I sighed. It was true I had hit rock bottom, I had a crush on Will Turner. But this wasn't anything new ever since I saw him floating on the dreadful raft i liked him. I whipped my fingers across the amulet that belonged to Will. I wondered if he missed this? I really didn't mean to take it I just didn't want him getting caught. After capturing me with his charm I couldn't let the boy be hanged! Especially now that I'd gotten to know him. But when would I return it to him? Then I realized why I kept it for so long.. It was because this was as close to him I was going to get. He probably just saw me as one of the guys and just another little girl that can't handle todo a day of work. We'll excuse me? Yes I can! I just have yet to prove it to anyone, let alone myself. I sighed and slouched into my bed. That's it I'm going to see Will, and that's finale! But first I need to look good these little girl petticoats will not do. I said whipping my body off the bed and hurdling towards the small closet. I skimmed threw them quickly and found a cream and green one. "Perfect!" I squealed slipping my little girl dress off. Once the newest one was on I put my black shoes on and tied them at the bottom. "Alright" I whispered. I looked in the mirror, "just a little bit of powder and lip stick never hurt anyone" I shrugged applying the application. "Finished!" I cheered. I twirled in the cold feeling dress and danced across the room. "Father!" I yelled. No response, just the way I wanted it. A sneaky smile grew over my face as I tip toed down the stairs and out the door. "I'm free!" I yelled in my head. I skipped down the patio until I hit the road. Will would be at the blacksmiths, his master was a drunk so he wouldn't mind if I'd be visiting, but would Will. We'll lets just find out, a girls gotta take her chance. WILL'S POV I set the sword down against the rail and skimmed threw the other dozen that laid next to the. I picked one up my favorite out of the group. I threw it up making it twirl in the air until I caught it. "Nice Will" I whispered. I looked over to see if my master was sleeping. As I supposed he was lying drunk on a wooden stool snoring. I chuckled at the position, then continued to my training. "I William Turner the second will train everyday for three hours, so that one day when I run into a pirate I may kill it!" I explained hitting the sword against the wooden post. And maybe for another reason... I shook my head releasing my memory of the past thought. No, no there's no way that's going to happen. First off she's the GOVERNORS daughter, she would probably marry someone high up in her class, a man with money that can take care of her. Me? Nope out of the question, we rarely see each other now. Why do I even bother thinking about Elizabeth, I have no future with her. Well maybe... "No Will!" I scolded myself. I can't get my feelings to stop, it's just to painful. I sat down upon the hay and thought about her. I couldn't hold it back so why not let it flow. "Oh Elizabeth" I whispered. I thought of when we first met, she kinda saved me. She was gorgeous then but she's even more gorgeous now. My mouth began to grow dry, more dry then the hay I laid beneath. "I need water" I gasped smacking my tongue against my lips. I walked out front and around the small work spot to the well just around the corner, I began to pump it. It quickly came running out and I cupped my hands to drink from it. "Better" I smiled returning to the blacksmith. I opened the creaky door and stepped inside to find...find... "Elizabeth" I whispered. She turned around and shock to whom the voice belonged to. Her shocked face changed quickly though into a wide smile, her white teeth sparkling. "Hello Will" she blushed. "Wha..what are you doing here?" I Asked. "I came to see you, is that alright?" She said worry in her eyes. "No that's perfectly fine" I smiled "I have your fathers order, if that's what you came here for. I just thought I'd be going to deliver it next week" I explained leading her to the order table. "Oh no I'm not here for that" she giggled "I came... To see you" she blushed again looking at the floorboards. My eyes widened in shock, Elizabeth Swann coming to see me? "Oh" I held in a slight smile. "I don't see you as much " "I don't see you much either " I replied. "Yes, I guess we just get more busy as we grow" she sighed. "Yes that's true, work takes up a lot of time" I shrugged knowing Elizabeth had never worked a day in her life, but I knew she actually wanted to. "I understand" she sighed her eyebrows throwing. "You look beautiful today " I said trying not to make eye contact with her. "Thank you, Will" she curtsied letting her head bow down. We both rose our heads at the same time. I looked into her light brown eyes and hers looked into mine. For a moment I forgot what was going on around us. Our faces began to grow closer together..closer...closer. "Um, I'm sorry" she lowered her head again. I shrugged my shoulders, "it's fine" I blushed looking at the table. "So I see your master is quite the charmer" she teased. "Yes, he helps out a lot" I chuckled. Elizabeth set her dainty hand on my shoulder, "you do an amazing job Will" she paused "you know practically doing everything here" she blushed smiling. I watched her closely, distracted by her beauty. I then realized I hadn't answered. "Oh thank you " I told her. She looked up at me again, "please, just call me Elizabeth" she whispered. I nodded my head in awe and swallowed hard. Her presence made my face turn red and she discovered that too when I heard her quite giggles. She walked around the blacksmith shop and picked up a sword. She placed it in front of her. I watched her every move taking in each movement. "I've always wanted to know how to use one of these" she whispered. My eyes rose, Elizabeth wants to know how to use a sword? I was shocked! "Really?" I asked walking across the room. "Yes, I know it's sounds crazy but-" she explained as I cut her off. "That's not crazy" I grinned. She smiled at me. "You know any moves?" She asked. My mind clicked, William Turner your day had come! "A few" I grinned picking up one of the swords. She smiled back at me and picked up the sword trying to mimic me. "Your holding it wrong, hold it like-this" I whispered wrapping my arms around her fixing the position of her hands. I could feel her breathing, it was fast and hot. "There" I whispered pulling away from her. I could see her body stiffen then loosen as I walked away. "Now what?" She asked breathing heavy. "Next you shift the sword forward" I explained while doing the moves. "Can you help me?" She gasped. I half smiled and nodded my head. "Ok first relax your arms, then just swing forward" I explained moving her body forward for her holding on her hips. "See you got it" I winked. She blushed then repeated the move. After a few minutes of explaining I had to ask. "You ready for a challenge?" I cockily grinned. "Your on" her sweet smile turned into a devilishly determined one as she got into her first battle position. I laughed at her enthusiasm, and she rolled her eyes. I took the first swing and I went easy on her letting her take control. Soon I was on my back with her sword an inch away from my nose. "I know what you did William" she giggled. I put my hands up in surrender, "but thank you, your a true gentlemen" she smiled removing the sword from my face. I stood up and we collided. "Oh sorry " I whispered. Her face close to mine, "I told you William, please call me Elizabeth" she gasped. Our faces coming...closer...then closer. Her eyes closed so did mine. "BAM!" we jerked our heads to the right were the sound was present. It was my master, I moaned at him ruining the moment. "Oh my god it's 7o'clock! I must be getting home!" She cried pacing towards the door. Her hand rested above the door knob, then she turned around returning to where I stood. " that order should be sent over tomorrow morning at around 10" she winked "the governor usually leaves for work around 8 you know, so you won't want to make him up set now would you?" She explained a smile spreading across her face. "It shall be delivered Miss..." I paused "Elizabeth" I grinned. "Thank you" she cursed gathered her things then looked up at me. "Oh and Will?" She asked. "Yes?" "I forgot to pay you for your time" she walked closer to me. Then leaned against me and placed a kiss on my check. "Good day William" she cursed again then closed the door. I placed my hand on where her soft lips had touched. "Elizabeth Swann kissed me" I whispered. That order was defiantly going to be delivered tomorrow, remind me to bring my own sword. 


End file.
